Best Wishes?
by misukiya
Summary: Kanou has already a fiancee...REALLY? What will Ayase do now?


He sighed. "It's been a while since Kanou-san and I are not living... together anymore. I hope his fiancee will take care of him... the way... I do." Ayase's phone rang. That stopped himself from thinking of Kanou and his fiancee. "I wonder who's this?" As he read the number that appeared on his CP's screen.

"Hello?" He confusely answered the phone.

"Are you...Ayase Yukiya?" A woman with a kind voice answred back from the other line.

'I knew this voice. I've heard this before. Oh yeah! This is Kanou-san's fiancee.' Ayase thought. "Ah...yeah. And you are...?" He really don't know her name.

"W-will you come over here at Somuku's apartment?" Her voice sounded like she really needs help.

"Is there any problem?" He jumped out from sitting when he heard Kanou's name.

"K-kinda. But, it's not that big. So, are you coming along? You can eat your dinner here in return." `I will see Kanou-san again. I really missed my... I mean Kanou-san.' He excitedly thought. "Sure. I'll be there." He put down his phone.

**-Kanou Residence-**

Ayase doorbelled. No one answered. He tried for 5 times, and then decided to open the door.

When he got in, he almost collapsed when he saw Kanou and his fiancee, Ayumi, kissing with love. The two stopped when they notice him.

"Ayase?" That was Kanou.

"I-I called him because I-I'd like to ask him something. For me... to be a good wife of yours. I'll ask something from him about you. Are-are you angry?" Ayumi said.

"No. Of course not. Why would mad at the GIRL I love?" Kanou smiled happily at his beautiful fiancee.

"Uhm...Ayase-kun, let's go to the bedroom. We'll talk there. I don't want my Somuku here us." Then he grabbed Ayase's cold hands. "Are you alright, Ayase-kun? Your hands are cold."

Ayase forced himself to answer at the kind lady. "Y-yes." Whose eyes were blank.

**-at the bedroom-**

"Thank God you come here. I'm really happy."

"Wh-what's the matter?"

"You lived with my Somuku before, right? So you must know his favorite food and more."

Ayase couldn't believe it, Ayumi is asking him about Kanou. That almost broke his heart into pieces.

Ayase told Ayumi what he knew about him. And Ayumi is taking down notes on every word he is saying.

"Oh. It's almost dinner time. I must prepare now so that we can go to bed early because we're going to talk to a wedding planner tomorrow. I'm really excited." Her voice sounded cold to Ayase because he is really broken hearted."I'll invite you to our wedding, Ayase-kun. You'll be our best man." She smiled at him.

Ayase's organs are not functioning well especially his heart. His heart hurt like it was pounded repeatedly at a concrete wall. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. But he cannot stop himself from crying.

"I'll just prepare the dinner, okay?"

Ayase nodded."C-can I... use the... bathroom? I really wanted to pee." He smiled at the lass. A forced smile to hide his emotions actually.

"Sure. And besides, it was yours before." She smiled at him.

She's so kind. No wonder why Kanou-san liked her. Ayase said in his mind.

Ayase went to the bathroom when Ayumi was out.

There, he was crying as if there's no end.

"I-I thought... I would be happy for them. I didn't know, it's... it's so hard to see your... OLD lover kissing other girl in frony of you. that really broke my heart into pieces. I feel like... I want to die." He sniffed. "They make a good couple. A beautiful lady with a perfect body structure. And a strong man whose heart is so kind. Kanou-san will be satisfied when they had their honeymoon," He sobbed more. "I want to... I want to come back to the days when we still have each other. N-not those bed scenes... but when we eat together, we laugh together,.. we-we watch TV together. To the days when I still cooked for him... and when he worked for me. I really wish... I really wish I was... Ayumi-chan. I really wish I was a lady and not a loser guy. I really wish... I was... her. The days we spent together, I want to come back to the days we spent together. I want Kanou-san in my arms again. And I want to be hugged by him again. I can't afford to see him marrying Ayumi-chan..." He cried and sobbed more. "Come back to me Kanou-san. Come back to me Kanou-san... Kanou-san... Kanou-san... I LOVE YOU... Kanou-san...," he stopped from crying sobbing when big strong, arms hugged him from the back as if they were owned by a beast... and that beast is Kanou. Yes, he was hugging him from the back. He was laughing but Ayase can feel that Kanou's heart is crying. And he really is crying.(Tears of joy.) He turned Ayase and bent down and sobbed in his chest.

"You didn't know how yu make me happy with what you just said.

He faced Ayase and kissed him as if he's really hungry of his kiss.

Each of them took a deep breath when they stopped kissing. "No." Ayase stopped Kanou who tried to kiss him again. He sniffed. "I-I don"d want to brreak a relationship. I don't want to be labeled as "slut." I-I don't want to hurt... Ayumi-chan's feelings. She's too kind to deserve all of these. G-good bye!" He said it while he passed by Kanou.

"She's a robot." Kanou said suddenly.

"Co-come again?" Ayase stopped.

"She's nit a real lady, a real woman. She's a programmed robot." He laughed a little. "I was about to vomit when I kiss that crap robot. I told that thing to call you and ask you to come here and see us... ugh... kissing." There's a little irritation in his voice.

"I want to hug you when I saw your face looking at us blankly, but i stopped myself. That robot is out of battery now, so I hid her in the storage room."

He grabbed Ayase's waist and kissed him again.

"You don't need to be a lady. You don't need to be like that robot, like what you said. I love you so much that I can't afford to be away from you." He said those between their kiss.

"So do I, Kanou-san."

Ayase's pleasured voice can be heard in the bathroom as Kanou dominated him.

"I want to go back... in this... scenario, too." Ayase told himself as he moaned with pleasure.

He's back to his lover's arms again.

E N D -


End file.
